Galanoth
- AQ= - AQW= }} |race= Human |gender= Male |relatives='Mother:' Unnamed Father: Unnamed }} Galanoth is the top Dragonslayer in Lore, head of the Order of Dragonslayers. He is always looking for travelers such as yourself to join his honorable order. He also knows the Axe Master Zhilo. They appear to be rivals. Biography Earlier years Galanoth born in a small village to a humble family, he was destined to be a farmer or blacksmith. But his fate was decided not by his family or himself... Dragons Galanoth was raised like a normal child, but when he was merely a small toodler, age of 4, the winds changed bringing along with them death and destruction. Hot wind blew from the south, as a flight hoard of fire-breathing dragons leads by Akriloth swooped out of the sky. They scorched his entire village. His family was killed, but not until after his Mother, an enchantress, cast a spell upon a ragged cloth which made it impervious to flame. With this she surrounded his small body as well as she could but he was still burned over some of his body. He still wears the flame-proof blanket to this day as his cape. Since that time he has been trying to track down the great fire dragon who killed his family. The trail led him to Dragesvard when it went cold. Demento When Demento was 10 years old, he went out to find some wood for a camp, a wyvern swooped down and grabbed him like prey. The 5 years old boy, Galanoth, saw this and ran off towards Demento. As the wyvern swooped down to carry Demento off, Galanoth jumped in the air and grabbed hold of Demento's legs and didn't let go. Their weight together was too much for the wyvern and she dropped them back down. Mercenary With Galanoth's entire village incinerated, he cried for nearly a day before a roving mercenary party (Demento's family) found Galanoth, and took him as their own. Armor Years later, Galanot's hatred for Dragonkind grew so great that Galanoth could think of nothing else aside from avenging his family. And so Galanoth found the famed blacksmith Yulgar and had him fashion an impenetrable suit of dragonslayer's armor. For protection and comfort, Galanoth wore the enchanted sheet given to him by his mother as a cape, as a reminder of all he have lost. Galanoth then forged the first Dragon Blade, given poisonous power against Dragonkind by the addition of the mineral dragonbane. Army Over time, Galanoth recruited an army of Dragonslayers. He Founded the Order of Dragonslayers. For the first time in centuries, Dragonkind had something to fear. Friends He had a blood brother named Demento a legendary guardian who fought in many wars, until his death at the hands of Drakonnan's Army during the Great Fire War. His apprentice is Zero-Hex who do not share Galanoth hate for all Dragonkind. Galanoth was at one point possessed by the Dragon King but was later saved. Battleon Galanoth was one of those that arrived from very early to Battleon (aswell as Demento, and others). http://forums2.battleon.com/f/tm.asp?m=12638613 Amulet Not a long time ago Galanoth has heard some disturbing news. The Sage named Uldor told Galanoth of the existence of one other enchanted item that survived his village. An amulet which belonged to Galanoth's mother. This amulet rests in the lair of a great Fire Dragon, somewhere in the Burning Flats around Smoke Mountain. Galanoth takes his steed and rides south from the town of Battleon, wielding a sturdy new high-powered crossbow designed by Robina Hood and built by Yulgar... perfect for piercing dragon scales. The Burning Flats are known to have young Dragons roaming the sands, so he has to beware of their attacks. Dracomancers Galanoth also despises the dracomancers because he believes they protect all kinds of dragons, good and evil. Despite Galanoth's hatred for the Dracomancers (especially Lord Cyrus), he frequently has made temporary alliances with them in order to defeat massive dragon fleets. But Recently, Galanoth seems to have lost some of his hatred for Vaitais after Cyrus's sister, Sheila, saved him from falling to his death after being blasted off a cliff by Xerxes, an act she said was a repayment of the debt she owed him for his helping rescue her from Bradakhan. Help After this point in time, Galanoth was willing to make more permanent allliances and listen to all sides of the story. He helped an intelligent dragon named Draschemus defeat the evil Jaraka-Nuth in order to begin an era of civilized dragons (though this may have been out of the desire to defeat Jaraka-Nuth again). He also helps Cyrus and the player defeat the demipower War when he attempts to destroy Lore. After War is defeated, Galanoth and Cyrus begin discussing a permanent alliance and opening Medrovia to all. References Category:Characters Category:Characters in DragonFable Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Category:Characters in AdventureQuest Worlds Category:Humans